Have I Got Deal For You/Dialogues
Pesca Amante: MICHAEL AND , SOMEONE HAS REPORTED THAT THERE WAS A DEAD BODY FOUND AT THE OAKVILLE LAKE! YOU MUST GO THERE BEFORE ANYTHING GETS WORSE!!! Micheal Janovski: HOW DARE YOU PESCA!!! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH!!! Chief Amante: SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH TOO!!! GO THERE NOW!!! Michael: WE ARE NOT GOING THERE IF YOU DIDN'T SHU- Michael: You're right ! Shouting can't help anything. Chief Amante: Well, you need to go there now before the reporters got in the lake. Chapter 1 ''Investigate Oakville Lake Michael: Wait, is that? Is that? Is that Peter Oak? The the son of the mayor of Murdown? And and our suspect during Thor's murder investigation? Michael: You're right , it is really him! Michael: Well, his body was cut down in half. We must find his lower part. By the way, let's send it to Mary, that ugly daisy might found something on his body. Autopsy Victim's Body Michael: Arrogant elephant-daisy mixture combination, what did you found on the body of that fat mayor's body? Mary Rully: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT CRAZY COMBINATION!!! Michael: SHUT UP!!! Mary: By the way, this is Peter right? His body was cut down by a blade weapon, probably a saw. Mary: Well, Michael are you okay? YOU looks like an alien cause your face is GREEN. Michael: No no. I'm okay. Alright, continue. Mary: I found traces of saliva on the victim's face. When i take a look at it, i found traces of combinations of- Michael: Arrogant elephant and daisy? Mary: NO!!! Mary: It has combinations of ketchup, mustard, and- Michael: Arrogant elephant? Mary: , can you please kick out Michael in my room? Michael: How dare you eleisy? Combinaton of elephent and daisy! Mary: Well, i do it by myself. Michael: AAAHHH!!! Mary: Good bye hot-headed beer! Mary: Let's go back on our topic . The saliva traces has combinations of ketchup, mustard, and sausage. For short: It's a hot dog combination. Mary: Yeah, you're right . Our killer eats hot dogs. Outside Mary's office Michael: What did that arroga- Michael: You're right, i need to become serious on our investigation. Michael: So our victim was cut down by saw, and that our killer eats hot dogs. Michael: What kind of creep is that. Well, i think it's better to check up on the fat mayor. Michael: , let's go! Talk to the Mayor about his sons's death Michael: Um...Mr. Mayor, we just want to- Ryan Oak: What? You are happy because i lose my one and only child? Michael: No Mr. Mayor. We just want to check up on you. Michael: We are police officers, i am Michael Janovski and this is . The Mayor: Well, thanks! Nice to meet you Michael and . The Mayor: The death of my son destroys my world, my life, and everything! Michael: We're sorry we had remind you abut the dea- The Mayor: No. It's okay. I just want to ask if you two wants to investigate my office. I also ordered you to find for a weird guy wearing winter clothes and saying that he is from planet Krep-9 and he's an alien. Michael: Alien? Those are the creatures my mom scares to me when i don't want to sleep at night. Michael: By the way, we would investigate your office and wou- The Mayor: Thanks because you want to investigate my office. Check up the cashier at the Happy Donuts beside the mall. When i buy donuts there, i saw that weird guy buying a box of donut. When i ask the cashier, he said that the weird guy bought a donut but didn't pay money. The Mayor: The cashier said that the weird guy pay a weird gold sun-like coin. It is the coin my son wears on his jacket the time he was murdered. Michael: Don't worry mayor, we are here to investigate your office and check up on that cashier. The Mayor: Thanks to you two! Michael: Condolence. Before investigating the Mayor's office Michael: are you ready? Michael: Come on! Investigate the Mayor's office Michael: That torn photo leaves alot of trouble. Can you put it back ? Michael: The words on that paper was erased. Can you get your powder for some "erase deleting" time? Michael: And that surveillance camera. Let's send it to Per-Sephone for analysis. Examine torn photo Michael: A photo of the fat mayor and his son eating hot dogs? Michael: So it means that the fat mayor eats hot dog. Michael: Maybe the fat mayor killed his own son? What do you think ? Examine paper Michael: What it says the world's greatest ? Michael: Oh and i read it for you. Michael: Okay it says, "I already warned you. But you didn't listen to me. Tomorrow you'll die on the lake". Michael: Wait, did it means that Peter was threatened by someone else? Michael: And look, it was signed by his own dad! Michael: Sounds weird. But you're right, we'll need to talk to that fat mayor and let's see if he can cry again! Ask the mayor about the letter Mayor: I'm still sad for my son's dea- Michael: SHUT UP YOU FAT MAYOR!!! WE KNOW THAT YOU THREATEND YOUR SON THAT YOU WILL KILL HIM ON THE LAKE HOURS BEFORE HE DIED!!! Mayor: AND HOW DARE YOU TO SHOUT AT ME!!! I'M THE MAYOR AND I CAN DO ANYTH- Michael: You can do anything? Even killing your own son? You forgot the letter on your office mayor. Mayor: Err...whe where did you find that? It's it's not mi- Michael: Oh really? Not yours? It was signed by you. Mayor: No that was not me! You can't pro- Michael: Well we already heared your alibis since on our first case with . Mayor: You don't really understand officers. Just let's talk when you are back on the police station. Ask the mayor what he needs Michael: Oh right i am ready to hear your alibis again mayor. Mayor: Well, you know i wrote that letter because someone has threatend me that if i didn't send it to him, he or she will kill me! Michael: I don't think so if that are one of your alibis. But, who is that monster that threatend you? Mayor: I don't know! He just send me a letter! Michael: , you know we're just wasting our time in this alibi master. Well, mayor you can leave now! Analyse surveillance camera Michael: Robot, what did you found in that surveillance camera? Per-Sephone: I saw a man wearing hoodie. He opened every cabinets on the office, even the mayor's desk. The man get something long and sharp, probably a saw. Per-Sephone: That happens hours before Petro died. Michael: It's not Petro! It's PETER! Per-Sephone: Sorry i apolog- Michael: Just tell us anything that can help us incriminate our killer robot! Per-Sephone: If you look closely, you can see the killer scrubbing petroleum jelly before putting down the sleeves of their hoodie. Per-Sephone: And it means that our killer uses petrol- Michael: Thanks robot! We should tell the fat mayor about the robber that entered his messy office! Tell the mayor about the robber in his office Mayor: Is that true ? Mayor: Isn't your friend is just crazy? But i can't see anything robbed from me! Michael: Just like what they say, "If you have the saw, you have the guilt"! Hey you mayor we saw that your saw was robbed by the robber that entered your office. Mayor: Err...i didn't have an- Michael: ALIBIS MORE???!!! WE NO LONGER ACCEPT YOUR ALIBIS OBESE DINOSAUR!!! Mayor: AND WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME OVERWEIG- Michael: Well we are going to leave. We no longer have time to listen to your alibis "alibi master". Later at the station Michael: I can't believe this fat mayor will give us a wave of alibis. Titus Henry: i need your help! Michael: So you are the cashier on that donut store? Michael: You are the crazy the fat mayor is tel- Titus: I just need your help! Come with me and let's talk in the store . Ask Titus Henry what's wrong Michael: What is your problem spoiled brat? Titus: Remeber the son of the mayor, hours before he died, he come up to buy donuts here. Michael: Had you ever noticed someone that looks like have a bad plan? Titus: Sorry i didn't. But when the mayor's son leaves, someone wearing black hoodie follows him and drops something. I didn't know what it is. Titus: And a i saw a weird guy talking to him, and they talked about "protection". Michael: Protection? What does that guy talking to him looks like? Titus: You know, he's weird. His head is pure round. His nose are big. And the most weirdest thing is, he wear winter clothes. Michael: That is the guy the fat mayor- Titus: Fat mayor? You didn't respect our may- Michael: I mean mayor... Michael: Well forgot about what i say, we will talk to this guy and investigate your store spoiled brat. Talk to the "weird guy" Michael: So you are the one that the fat mayor and that spoiled brat cashier is telling us? Michael: You are really weird. Randolph: Please respect Randolph! The son of the earthling mayor said that if he died, you are the one he trusted and that you will protect Randolph! Michael: What a kind of creep is this! Can you tell us more about yourself? Randolph: Hello! The name is Randolph. Randolph is an alien. Randolph comes from Krep-9. Randolph's spaceship crashes in the earth and is looking for help. Randolph saw many earthlings. Michael: Err...this one is more weirder than i though. Randolph: Randolph is mad at the bad general! The bad general take and destroys Randolph's spaceship. And the evil general treatend Randolph that the general will kill the son of the earthling mayor if Randolph didn't commit suicide. Michael: THAT GENERAL IS A MONSTER!!! I WILL KILL HIM ANYTIME I SAW HIM!!! Michael: We know you are weird. But the general, that is Freeman right? Michael: You're right . We better talk to this hot-headed hobo. Talk to General Freeman General Freeman: THE SON OF THE ARROGANT MAYOR NEEDS TO DIE!!! Michael: And why? Did the fat mayor's son has done to you? Freeman: NOT HIS SON!!! THE MAYOR HIMSELF!!! Michael: And what does that fat mayor did to you hobo? Freeman: You didn't know. Let me tell you the whole story. Michael: Oh right! Freeman : When i am just 10 years-old, that Oakman has killed my parents. Michael: Wait wait wait, so our mayor is elder than you? Freeman : OFF-COURSE!!! HE IS 81 YEARS-OLD! I AM ONLY 59!!! Michael: DON'T SHOUT!!! I HATE YOUR RALLYING VOICE!!! Freeman: Okay okay let me calm down. Freeman: That Oakman killed my parents. They also punished my elder brother, he had done alot of things to him. Freeman: Then that Oakman put me in a military training at the age of 11! Michael: Looks like that alibi master has done alot of monsterous things. Freeman: And what's more? Freeman: They kill my brother, and then they also burned our whole village! Freeman: My friends, my relatives... Freeman: EVERYBODY!!! THEY ARE ALL NOW DEAD!!! Michael: Don't worry hobo, we'll talk to this monster at no time! Interrogate the mayor about his past with Freeman Michael: Ryan, we know about your dark past. Mayor: Dark dark past? I i didn- Michael: AND AGAIN!!! ABILIS AGAIN!!! Michael: Stop lying to us overweight, we know you killed the family and all the people who lives on the village that General Freeman lives in. Mayor: Err...i don- Michael: THE GENERAL IS THE ONE WHO TOLD US THE MONSTEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE!!! Mayor: Okay okay you got me now. Mayor: Off course, i am the mayor of Murdown. I can do anything i want so you couldn- Michael: Even killing millions of people? Michael: Ryan, we know you're the mayor of Murdown, but we have to lock you up until we have proof that you are the one that didn't killed your son. Michael: You better get out of luck and Michael! 'Later at the station' Michael: , this case leaves alot of trouble. Michael: Well, let's start at our suspect. Michael: First, we have that monsterous fat mayor who is the king of all alibis. Michael: Then we have that donut shop cashier who looks like that he lives in marijuana. Michael: Then we have that crazy weird guy who says he's an alien and comes from that planet Hep-10. Michael: Oh i'm sorry, you're right it's Krep-9. Michael: And then now, we got that raging general that has a dark past. Michael: This are all weird. I better drink a bottle of whiskey and shrimp cocktails for dinner. What do you think, . You wanna joi- Chief Amante: MICHAEL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! Chapter 2 Chief Amante: MICHAEL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! Michael: What is your problem Pesca... Michael: Oh i mean Chief Amante... Chief Amante: Someone has reported that you was found drinking whiskey, eating shrimp cocktails, and playing poker at the Oakdrug Casino last night. Michael: Err...who is that elephant that reported you? Chief Amante: It is a certain Ryan Sullivan. Michael: The drug king again? Michael: Oh what kind of creep, he really doesn't want to stop me. Chief Amante: Wait, that surname Sullivan sounds familiar... Michael: Well, he is the son of the Slayer, right? Michael: I think that serial killer sends his son to get revenge on us. Michael: Well, we better talk to this drug king. Talk to Ryan Sullivan'' Michael: Ryan, we know you reported me to Pesca. Ryan: Off course i just got revenge. Michael: What the...? Ryan: Let me tell you, i saw that body on the lake when i'm having a picnic with my dog when my dog smells something weird. Ryan: I followed my dog and there i saw the dead body. Michael: Good thing, but you better make your own story when we talk to you again.